Wishful Thinking
by mikuridaigo
Summary: With a wish gone wrong Romantica asks for the help of the Winchester Brothers to reverse the magic. Romantica couple and kind of hinted Dean/Castiel, but not really. Castiel/Misaki friendship, kind of too.


Wishful Thinking

Summary: With a wish gone wrong Romantica asks for the help of the Winchester Brothers to reverse the magic.

Author's note: My friend and I were bored one afternoon and we had a discussion. I mention that Suzuki-san is an important character in JR and she told me the suicidal teddy bear from Supernatural. Put two and two together and we get this.

Warnings: Suicidal bears, guns, language and slash? Little Romantica couple and suggested Castiel/Dean but just barely. Also this is meant to be taken as a parody, nothing serious so might (will) be out of character. I also do not own Supernatural or Junjou Romantica. This has only been edited once so expect mistakes.

Takes place between season 4-6 of Supernatural (although mentioned that the Apocalypse has been taken care of) and the latest chapter of Junjou Romantica.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san, where is the new bow for Suzuki-san?" Misaki asked as he wandered around the penthouse, looking for the red bow with white poke-a-dots.<p>

The owner of the house peek his head over the couch and shrugged. "If you want we can go buy more bow-ties for him."

"No, we're not wasting money on another bow. I think I can sew one up-

Akihiko was already standing with car keys in his hands. "Nope, I'm already up and I want to go for a drive." Misaki only rolled his eyes but followed his lover out the door, leaving the giant Suzuki-san sitting on a stool.

At the toy store Misaki browsed through the doll-clothing aisle, looking for the correct size of a bow while Akihiko went though looking at more bears. Annoyed, Misaki took him to look at the bows and told him that they have enough bears at the house. Akihiko only smirked and ruffled his hair, thanking him for going shopping anyway. When they were done they had bought five new ties and a scarf. Everyone at the store gave them a weird look but the two just shrugged it off, used to it by now. They walked to the food court, Misaki saving the two a spot while Akihiko went in line for food.

He tapped his foot, waiting patiently as possible when a couple walked by laughing. "I haven't seen a wishing-well before! It looks nice." The girl said and the man smiled and kissed her forehead. Akihiko stepped out of line and took Misaki.

"Where are we going?"

"A wishing-well over there." Misaki rolled his eyes and muttered 'child' under his breath. The well was placed in the middle of the open food court, surround by wooden benches. Many people simply walked by it while a few children threw coins and giggled as it splashed. "I remember seeing one on T.V but this looks cool." Akihiko tapped his knuckles at the sides. "It's real stone!"

"Cool, so now what? I really want to eat."

Akihiko reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins and gave one to the younger male. "Here, make a wish." Rolling his eyes again Misaki threw the coin in and Akihiko joining in a couple seconds. "Remember, we can't say what we wished for or it won't come true."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't we just go home, I can cook us something fresh?" Smiling, Akihiko kissed his forehead and the two headed back. They ate an early dinner and Suzuki-san received a new bow-tie.

The next morning Misaki was the first to awake as he dragged himself downstairs to start breakfast. Putting his apron on he turned on the stove and took out a pan to start frying some eggs. "Not even a hello?" The boy jumped at the voice, knowing right away that it wasn't Akihiko's, or another person he knew. "Over here small-fry."

Misaki looked at the couch to see Suzuki-san sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and black eyes shining in annoyance. "Suzuki-san?"

"Who else would it be? And since you're cooking why don't you make me a sandwich?"

It took Misaki a good five seconds to realize what was happening before yelling at the top of his lungs and running back to their room. He kicked the door down and started to shake Akihiko. The older man groaned and said he'll be down in five minutes. "I'm serious! Suzuki-san is talking! Come with me!" In all his panic he pulled the man out of their king sized bed and made him look down at the couch. At first Akihiko yawned and rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was still dreaming. But when they were finally open he stepped back in shock as Suzuki-san glared back at him and propped his feet up the table. "W-what?"

"See? What-how- what the hell is going on here?"

"Can't a bear get a sandwich or do I need to make it myself?"

If Akihiko had less composure he would have fainted, but instead he cleared his throat and walked down the staircase with Misaki behind. He slowly circled his bear, trying to take in what was thrown in this morning. "Okay, please tell me what the hell is going on? You are not some guy in a bear suit are you?"

"Why would I be in a suit, I'm your bear! Course you wouldn't notice, since I saw the hundreds of other bears in your closet!" Was this bear pouting?

Akihiko sighed. "Well I'm a collector of bears, see I'm trying-

"Aren't I good enough for you?" Oh now the animal was sobbing? "Why must you have more? Don't you love me enough?"

Misaki quickly ran to the bear's side. "No, no, no! You're the favorite; I mean you're the only bear that I change your bow-tie for!"

The bear kept sobbing. "I know that! But I'm talking about _him_." He pointed his finger- his paw at Akihiko accusingly. "He doesn't change my bow! He doesn't clean me or set me down to eat! He's the one who buys more bears because he doesn't love me!" Misaki held him and mouthed 'apologize!' to Akihiko.

"I'm not apologizing to a stuffed animal." The bear caterwauled louder.

"There, there it's okay. How about I make you some pancakes with extra honey?" He felt Suzuki-san nod and sniffle. Misaki stood up and dragged Akihiko to the kitchen.

"Why don't you just apologize?" He whispered.

"Because you and I are just dreaming, this isn't real and soon you and I will wake up and start our day."

"This isn't a dream Usagi-san. Everything is real! This is actually kind of creepy."

Akihiko looked back at the bear. "Creepy or not but I want him to shut up."

Misaki sighed. "Hey, that bear was practically you're best friend before I came around, and the minute he talks you want him to go away?"

"All he did was listen to me, I miss that."

"Okay, well we just need to figure out how this happened. In the mean time I will make breakfast you, well don't try to rip his head off."

"Fine…"

Suzuki-san sat on one end of the giant couch and Akihiko sat the other. The two stared each other down intensely, yet said nothing. Fifteen minutes later Misaki came back with pancakes on the table and told the two to eat. However once everyone settled down all three realized that the bear could not eat. They didn't notice it before but when he spoke the stitches on his mouth never moved.

Suzuki tried to eat but when the pancake simply fell from his face he began to cry again. Akihiko threw his fork down but crossed his arms anyway. "It's okay Suzuki-san, I mean as a stuffed bear you don't have to eat right?"

"B-but I can't taste your delicious meal! It's not fair Misaki-kun!"

Misaki gave a small smile. "Aw, thank you but it's okay, really." Green eyes turned to the clock. "I'm sorry to say but I have to go to class. I'll be back by two." He stood up to change. A few minutes later he was back down. Akihiko finished his meal while Suzuki still sobbed. Misaki gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back, so you two play nice."

"Want me to drive you?"

"I'm fine but thanks."

He shut the door and Akihiko was yet again stuck with the talking bear. "He never gives me a kiss goodbye."

If Suzuki could he would smirk. "That's because he loves me more."

"You're the one who can't eat."

His paw hit the table. "Why do you hate me?" He ran to the closet to be with the other bears. Akihiko groaned and cleared the table, thinking to attempt to do the dishes when his home phone rang, so he went to answer.

"Usagi-san?" The other man's voice sounded distressed.

"Takahiro? Are you okay?"

There was some shuffling in the background before his friend answered back. "Well, I'm okay and so is Manami but- it's Mahiro."

Now Akihiko was worried. "Is he okay? Still sick?"

"Actually no, quite the opposite. He's in the best condition ever but- it's a little bizarre. Do you think you can come here? You literally need to see this for yourself." The author turned to the closet, hearing the soft sobs of the bear.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour or so." They hung up and Akihiko knocked at the closet. "Suzuki. Misaki's brother needs my help. I'm going to be gone for an hour."

"Fine! Just leave me alone!"

"You have the other bears."

"But it's not the same!"

Akihiko was already walking up the stairs. "I'll be back and so will Misaki." After changing he went back down, said bye again and left.

JR-SPN-JR-SPN

"Usagi-san, Suzuki-san I'm back." He expected more crying and a groaning rabbit but instead he found Akihiko literally sliding to the front door and shushed him. "What?"

"I was at Takahiro's today." Suzuki hasn't been seen or heard.

"So you left him alone?"

"Hey, I don't think your brother would be so thrilled to see a bipolar talking bear. But that's not just it. It was about Mahiro." Immediately Misaki panicked asking if his nephew was okay. "He's fine, actually perfect- superhuman perfect."

"Superhuman?"

"Yup, you should have seen him. Mahiro was carrying the couch, bouncing off the walls, he was practically flying!" he made wild hand gestures and facial expressions that made the younger man to giggle.

"There's no way-" Akihiko took out his phone and showed him the video. Green eyes widened in amazement as his nephew climb on the ceiling and jumped from wall to wall. "Okay, please tell me this is all a joke."

"No joke at all! Manami also called a doctor just in case and it turns out he's fine, perfect even! He commented 'such wonderful health can we experiment on him?"

Shaking his head Misaki continued. "But still, this cannot- wait did you say 'wonderful health'?"

"Yeah?"

Misaki took the phone and re-watched the video. "Yesterday at the well I made a wish for Mahiro to have good health since he's had a small cold for two weeks. Do you think-

"No, no way that well gave him super strength. You said good health, so he would just feel better. Besides those wishing wells don't work, it's just for fun."

The shorter male crossed his arms. "So what did you wish for? Come to think of it Suzuki and Mahiro didn't gain these strange powers until this morning, and after we made the wishes. What did you wish for?"

Shifting his feet Akihiko looked at the closet, where last time he check the bear was still in. "For Suzuki-san to come to life…"

"Why would you wish that?"

"I thought he'd be fun! But he's so easily depressed. I couldn't even get him out to watch T.V or read when I came back!"

Misaki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, well we obviously need to find how the well granted our wishes-

_Bang!_

Both men jumped at the sound of a gunshot from the closet. The two ran and opened the door to find Suzuki with a pistol in his paw, his head down, stuffing flying around and scratches at the wall spelling out 'My master doesn't love me enough.' "Where the hell did he get the gun? Do you own a gun?"

"Of course not! Do you think he went out to buy one when we were gone?"

"How would he-

"Argh!" The bear shot up and looked behind him and touched the back of his head. "Why won't it work?"

Still afraid of the now suicidal bear Misaki didn't even try to step forward. "Suzuki-san, why did you try to shoot yourself?"

"He doesn't love me enough!"

"But- the gun and- Suzuki-san please, put the gun down and we'll talk."

"No! Get out so I can die!"

"Now that's-

The bear pointed the gun to them. "Leave me!" Both yelped and ran out, shutting the door and staying as far away as possible from the bear.

For the next three days Suzuki-san kept himself locked in the closet with the occasional sound of a gun clicking, but not another shot. The lovers were surprised that no one asked or reported the sound of the gun but they knew it was best to keep him silent. They also haven't heard from Takahiro in a while, which still worried them.

"Misaki, he's talking to himself again."

"I know, and it's very disturbing." Misaki replied, typing at his laptop.

Akihiko rested his chin on Misaki's head and peered over what he was doing. "Why are you reading an article from America?"

Misaki scrolled down the page and scanned through the translated words. "Well I was looking at some phony black magic to reverse Suzuki-san when I came up with this: "Strange wishing well grants wishes to townspeople that come true. Luckily the Winchester Brothers were able to reverse all the black magic. This seems real."

"But like you said, phony black magic. No way these two reversed well-magic, nor are they brothers. They don't even look alike."

"Nii-chan and I don't look alike."

"… good point. Well find a way to contact these brothers and quick. I'm really starting to consider living at the Teito Hotel until Suzuki-san throws that gun away."

JR-SPN-JR-SPN

"Japan?"

"Yep."

"…. Japan?" The younger brother asked again.

"And I said yep so pack your baggies Sammy." Dean replied as he stuffed his duffle bag with random articles of clothing,

Sam shook his head. "But we don't know Japanese! And is this even a real case? I thought we got rid of that wishing well years ago."

The older Winchester just shrugged. "Well Bobby said it's legit and there have also been other weird cases. The one complaining about his suicidal bear also said his friend's two year old boy gained superhuman powers. And a woman claims that her boyfriend grew giant breast." Dean went into a daze and looked down at his own chest.

"Okay, stop thinking about breasts. Do you think it's the same magic from the well before?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably. Let's just get our stuff. Bobby already bought the plane tickets."

"But we still don't know Japanese, or our way around."

"Hey, I know. I'll call Cas, maybe he can help us with our way around the city."

Sam just blinked. "How would God's messenger, who can barely use a cell phone, find our way around Tokyo?"

JR-SPN

"The bear is this way." Castiel said deadpan as he walked to the entrance of the giant apartment. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged but followed the angel. "Top floor. I can just bring us-

"No Cas, we're taking the elevator like normal people." Dean said, dragging the man in the trench coat to the elevator. The way up Castiel complained to how slow and cramp it was inside but the two ignored him. Once at the top the angel continued to lead the way until they reached the apartment at the end of the hall. Same knocked softly and footsteps were heard trying to get to the door.

"Oh! Hello, you must be the Winchester Brothers." The young man with green eyes said. All the brothers understood were Winchester so they knew he was expecting them. Then an older man in a tie walked to the door.

"Winchester brothers?" He asked in English.

Dean pushed Sam to talk. "Um, yes we are. We got a call about a- um… talking bear?"

"Yup, right this way." He allowed the three men to enter his home. "In the closet."

Taking a deep breath Dean opened the door to find hundreds of bears. Castiel could hear him thinking that the man was already crazy for keeping so many stuffed animals in one place but the bear with a gun and scratching at the wall stood out from the rest. "Oh, you're back huh teddy bear doctors? Leave me!"

Dean shut the door and looked at the talker brother. "I think he remembers us."

"Sounds like it." He looked at the other men. "Could you give us a second?" Misaki nodded and the two went to Akihiko's office to hide out there. Sam paced in a circle, trying to think of a way to rid of the magic. "It should be simple right? I mean we just blew up the well last time and everything was reversed."

"Yes, but doesn't it sound too easy?"

Sam just nodded. "It does but we can at least try. According to their email so far the only dangerous problem is the bear. Superbaby has been kept inside and big boob man can still breathe. We should ask Mr. Unagi-

"Usami." Castiel corrected.

"Right, Usami to drive us to the well. Cas, stay here and make sure the bear doesn't try anything too drastic." Sam and Dean called Akihiko down and requested that he would take them to the well. Agreeing, the author kissed his lover goodbye and left, leaving Misaki, Castiel and Suzuki alone.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I do not require anything to eat or drink."

Misaki smiled sweetly and began making the tea. "Nonsense, you had a long flight, aren't you hungry or thirsty?" He gestured Castiel to sit on the couch.

"No, as a fallen angel I do not require mortal materials."

Blinking, Misaki just shrugged and made the tea with cookies anyway. He's seen this man in a couple of pictures with the Winchester Brothers but there was barely any information on him. He handed the cup anyway and Castiel just sipped it out of kindness. However both were disturbed with the banging of the closet door. Misaki ran to the closet and knocked. "Suzuki-san, are you okay in there?"

He didn't open it but he felt the door pound against him. Castiel walked next to him and put his hand on the door. The bear yelped as if hurt, yelling random obscenities as he backed to the other side of the walk in closet. "What did you do?" Misaki asked.

"Temporary repellent. I feared that he would hurt you."

"Oh… well thank you Castiel-san." The two stood awkwardly together. Well, Misaki thought it was awkward while Castiel went into deep thought about the raw fish wrapped in seaweed that he saw on an advertisement billboard, and wondered why people would like to eat it.

JR-SPN

Akihiko couldn't be any more worried for Misaki's safety. Even though the brothers told him that Castiel is a great protector so Misaki should be okay even with a bear with a gun. The author parked in the mall lot and led them to the open food court where the well was placed. Surprisingly not many were going towards it or even acknowledging its existence. Then again only a couple of people made a wish in the well so it wasn't a big deal.

Sam peek his head inside and stared down at the coins, looking for the gold coin causing all the magic. "It's in here!"

"Awesome, so go climb inside Sammy." Sam looked horrified at Dean.

"You mean just go in there in broad daylight without rope or safety equipment? And what if it's stuck like last time? Do we just blow it up at a mall?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch okay? We can easily figure something out." With a smug on his face he ruffled his younger brother's hair and laughed. Sam muttered 'jerk' and Dean easily replied with 'bitch'. Akihiko only smiled, liking these two already.

JR-SPN

"Yo Cas! We're going to need your help tonight." Dean yelled as he entered the penthouse. Sam elbowed him for being rude by entering in and yelling but Akihiko said it was okay. Castiel was sitting on the couch reading a book while Misaki cooked in the kitchen. Dean flopped down next to the angel and read over his shoulder. "You can read Japanese?" Castiel only nodded but not giving a reply to how he knew. Dean simply assumed it had something to do with his angelic powers- or something.

Sam looked at the cover and raised his eyebrow. On the cover were two men, one with dark, raven hair and light brown hair. The brown hair man wore a dress shirt and ties and had glasses while the taller male was in a doctor's uniform. Both were entangled with each other and on the back page was a steamy picture of the two making out. "Cas, what are you reading?"

The angel turned the page and read it. "I am not sure; I think it is translated to Pure Hearted Egotist. It is a complex love story between a university professor and a pediatrician."

In the kitchen a skillet fell to the floor and Misaki gaping. "W-why are you reading that?"

Akihiko smirked. "Yeah, why are you reading that?"

Castiel still did not look up, too intrigued in the book. "I found it and it looked interesting."

"What are they saying?" Dean whispered since the three spoke in Japanese and Sam only shrugged.

"Well I'm happy he's enjoying my book. Maybe you can read Pure Hearted Romantica next."

"I would like to."

Misaki only began to spaz out. "No, no, no, no! Read a real book not that!"

Akihiko couldn't help but smile and patted Misaki's hair. "Let the man have his fun. So how is Suzuki-san?"

"He hasn't freaked out for a couple of hours, although he is still scratching at the walls."

"Hm…" Not caring that they had company Akihiko wrapped his arms around the younger male and rested his chin on the chocolate brown hair. Although he had Misaki in his arms he was listening to these magical hunters who were discussing how to deal with reversing the so called magic.

"We'll just have to go around midnight or so. Castiel, do you think you can get us a hotel where we can stay for the night." Cas looked at Sam with the face 'you want me to talk to _humans_?'

"If you want, you can stay here for the night." Akihiko offered in English.

The three men looked at him, surprised at the generous offer. "We can't just intrude on your home." Castiel replied.

Akihiko shrugged. "My penthouse is the closest to the mall, and we have an extra bedroom. It'll be okay." He whispered his translation to Misaki and the boy nodded in agreement. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Just wake me up when you need to go there."

Sam nodded. "Well, thank you Mr. Usami. But there will be no worries with transportation, Castiel can get us there."

"But just stay awake to make sure that the bear stops talking by the time we're done, kay?" Dean asked.

Dean couldn't have been more in his 'oriental heaven' when Misaki served his famous traditional Japanese dinner. Udon noodles, seaweed salad, rice balls and more. The older brother thanked Misaki kindly and devoured the meal while Sam ate slowly and tried to not spill his food all over his face. Castiel only nibbled at the rice, trying not to be rude and not eat anything. Misaki went to the closet and knocked. "Suzuki-san, dinner is being served. Would you like to join us?"

Akihiko embraced for another scream from the bear, but the door cracked open and the soft head popped out. "B-but I can't eat."

"It's okay, you're part of the family and you need to eat with us." Suzuki nodded and stepped out. Misaki sighed in relief that he left the gun in the closet but cringed at the hole in his head. However as Misaki led him to the table the bear stepped back from seeing the three other men at the table.

"You!" He pointed accusingly to Castiel. "You hurt me with your magic! And you two are not doctors!"

"Oh here we go." Dean groaned.

"I don't want to be near them Misaki-san! Can you fix my head?"

Misaki gently touched the bear. "Of course. Please clean up Usagi-san." He brought the bear upstairs to get his sewing materials.

Akihiko looked over at Castiel. "He won't hurt him, will he?"

"No. Even though he did have another panic attack when threw himself at the door I could feel that he would not hurt Misaki. You however-

"What about me?"

Castiel stared intensely at the author. "He has pure wrath at you. Whenever you are in the room the magic around him increases in red like rage." Akihiko rolled his eyes. "He keeps saying you 'don't deserve to have me' for a while."

Sam looked at Dean. "Deserve? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Tch, no. We encountered a lot of demons, witches and others who said we don't or do deserve something so it doesn't narrow it down. All we need to do is blow up this well and go home." Dean stated.

"But don't you think this is just a little too easy? We flew across the world just to blow up a well?"

"That's what we're here for Sammy."

Later that night Misaki prepared his old bedroom for the guests. They thanked the college student and unpacked their beds along with their materials to get rid of the well. Castiel easily summed up explosives from his grace so they were prepared. "Hey, anyone else notice that Mr. Usami had his arms around that Misaki boy as if they were a couple?" Dean pointed out.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really Dean, you just noticed that?"

"I noticed how good he cooks."

"Whatever, we should probably start heading out now. I'll tell Akihiko to keep an eye out for his bear."

By eleven the mall finally closed and Castiel zapped them to the well. Dean was ready to throw the home made dynamite in when the younger Winchester stopped him, saying that they should check for the magical coin like last time and try to take it out instead of just blowing the entire thing up. Castiel volunteered to go inside. "Found the coin, and it's definitely tapped with some kind of magic." He was able to pick it up, but the minute he did he was shocked as if lightening hit him and he yelped.

Dean popped his head at the rim of the well. "Cas, you okay?"

"No, there is something blocking me from touching it. However it shouldn't affect you two." Castiel appeared by Dean's side and placed him at the bottom of the well.

"Not cool Cas! I won't poop for a week again!" He could hear his brother snicker and muttered 'bitch'. Dean picked up the coin and was brought back up. "So what, do we blow this little thing up?"

Sam examined the golden coin. "We have to destroy it somehow." Dean and Castiel looked in Bobby's book of spells to see how to break it while Sam continued to look at the coin. He noticed how its texture felt fake and tin-like, plus the edges were rough as if falling apart. Maybe it was a fake coin but still possessed magic? He started to pick at the sides when the gold started to peel off. At first Sam thought it was just the paint but it came off all at once revealing a dark brown center. Sniffing it Sam crumpled the gold foil and threw it to the ground. "It's a chocolate coin!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Chocolate! Like the ones you can buy at the candy store."

Castiel looked at the coin but cringed. "But it is still tainted so it has to be destroyed."

"What like eat it?" Dean received glares. "What that's all I can think of!"

"Just keep looking!" Eventually they found a reversal spell and Castiel applied it to the chocolate. The milky cocoa melted in Sam's hand and then disappeared. "Well, looks like we're done here."

Dean's phone suddenly went off and he answered to a distressed Akihiko. "What did you guys do?" The author asked.

"We destroyed the source that brought your bear to life, why is it still screaming?" As if on cue an inhumanly scream echoed through the phone. "Um-

"He is exuding out candy from his head!"

"Candy?"

"Yes! Get back here, he won't stop crying again, and he just pulled the trigger twice."

The three hunters eventually made it back to the penthouse to find both Akihiko and Misaki standing as far away as possible from the closet door. However red jellybeans rolled out from under the door frame with more stuffing. Dean just sighed. "Well that didn't work."

Akihiko scoffed. "What was your first clue?"

_Clue?_ Sam thought as he thought back to the well and the chocolate coin. Jelly beans, chocolate, candy from the bear…

"_Those people deserve what they got!"_

Sam hit himself on the head. "Hello Sam! It wasn't the coin at all!"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Chocolate coin, jelly beans, candy all together? Who do we know that loves sweets?"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other before Dean face-palmed himself. "Argh! Gabriel! Where the hell are you?"

"Right here Deano." Everyone looked to the kitchen table where the archangel lay with a chocolate bar in his hand. "That was much faster than I thought!"

Castiel growled. "Should have expected you to be up to your old tricks even after the apocalypse."

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm really bored."

Misaki tugged at Castiel's sleeve, asking who the man was. Castiel quickly explained that Gabriel was his brother, an archangel who enjoyed playing tricks on others for his own amusement, or what Gabe claims 'to teach them a lesson.'

"Okay Gabriel, we got you. So make everything back to normal and we can all go home." Sam suggested.

"Hmm, nah! You might have found out about me but these people still haven't learned a lesson."

Akihiko crossed his arms. "What lesson?"

"That's what you have to find out oh-lord-Usami. Now if you excuse me I'm going to that strip club downtown, want to join Dean?" The older Winchester gave him the finger. "I take that as a maybe. See ya later!" Gabriel disappeared, leaving the five men yet again with the raging teddy bear.

"What lesson?" Akihiko asked again.

Dean shook his head. "Look, it's late. Why not we all just go to bed and tomorrow we can sort everything out?"

JR-SPN

The next morning Misaki prepared a hearty breakfast for the hunters before going on their search to stop the madness the archangel presented to Japan. At the table Sam researched for those who were affected by Gabriel's trickster magic. From the hacked security cameras Sam concluded that at least twenty people went to the well and threw a coin in, yet so far there have been three or four unusual cases 24 hours after throwing their coin in the well. One was obviously Akihiko's problem, then Misaki's nephew, and the man with big breasts. For now they will split up and look at the other two problems.

Misaki offered to go with Castiel to see his nephew. He still hasn't heard anything from Takahiro so he wants to assume they are okay, but still can't be too careful. Akihiko decided to drive the brothers to boob-man's home and see what's up with him.

Knocking on the couple's door the brother's pushed Akihiko forward in order for him to translate. The door opened with a woman standing on the other side who looked like she has not been sleeping for a week. Akihiko cleared his throat. "Hello, is your boyfriend here?"

The woman sniffed. "Yes…"

"And he still has the-

"Yes now what the hell do you want?"

Akihiko never looked nervous but this time he was thinking about backing down. However Dean cleared his throat as well and eyed Akihiko to continue. "Well, these are doctors from America who heard about this case and would like to help treat him." He quickly translated to the brothers who just nodded in agreement. The woman opened the door fully and allowed them in, pointing them to the bedroom where the man was and then left to go outside.

The author knocked at the door explaining that the 'doctors' from America are here to help. Shamefully he allowed them in, all three trying not to laugh their asses off. It was a ridiculous site, really. The man sat on his bed, unshaven, un-bathed and with a pair of large breasts. Dean turned his head away and coughed, trying to think of something else before losing all control. "They're from America?"

Akihiko nodded and asked Sam and Dean to come up with their questions. Sam took out a small notebook and whispered to Akihiko. "He asked when you first developed your… female parts."

"A-a couple of days ago." Akihiko whispered back in English and Sam wrote it down.

"On that day did you go by the new wishing well at the mall?" The man nodded and Sam took more notes.

"Yes- but what does that-

"What did you wish for?"

The man cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Trust me sir, this is important."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Well I don't see how the hell it's relevant to _this_ but I 'wished' for a bigger rack."

"On yourself?"

"Of course not on my girlfriend! I mean she's hot and all but if she had those then damn, that would have been nice. But the next day the rack ended on me!" Akihiko whispered again to Sam and Dean, both chocking on another laugh before writing the notes down.

"Thank you, they will go back and find the cure for this." As they left the girlfriend thanked them kindly. All smiled back but felt sorry that she had to deal with a shallow man such as him.

In the car Dean spoke. "Well, that explains what Gabriel meant 'they need to learn a lesson.'"

"Yeah, but how can we convince him to realize what he's done?"

"How do we make Mr. Usami admit it?"

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Admit what? That my cute bear is actually a suicidal nut job." Sam and Dean knew having Akihiko and boob-man to admit their wrong doings would take a while.

JR-SPN

Castiel and Misaki made it off the subway and were headed to Takahiro's house. Even though Castiel complained about the subway being too slow and overcrowded Misaki was able to talk to Castiel about his life as an angel. It seemed that the angel has been through a lot but he was glad that Castiel has, somewhat, warmed up to human society and the Winchester Brothers.

Misaki knocked at Takahiro's door and the two were surprised to see a very happy Takahiro and Manami. "Welcome Misaki! Is this the American doctor you were talking about?"

"Um- yes! He would just like to see how Mahiro is doing." The two were allowed in to find Mahiro lifting the couch and vacuuming.

"Hi there uncle!"

"Hey Mahiro, um- hold on a second." Misaki dragged his brother and sister in law to the kitchen while Castiel observed the kid. "So, how's he doing?"

Takahiro's eyes continued to sparkle. "He's terrific! Mahiro enjoys helping with the chores, the groceries, I don't know what happened but he's excellent! I don't think a doctor is needed." His wife nodded in agreement.

"But aren't you a little worried?"

"Not at all! This is simply wonderful!"

Misaki peek his head out to the living room where Castiel simply studied the child before getting up and going back to Misaki. "He is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact he is not negatively affected by the magic that Gabriel has cast upon him."

Takahiro blinked at Castiel's words, so Misaki just laughed and patted his back. "He's just kidding, you know- American stuff! So yeah, looks like he's good! We'll just be going now." After saying 'bye' Castiel decided to zap himself and Misaki back to his home where Dean, Sam and Akihiko were waiting.

"So how's Mahiro?" Akihiko asked.

Instead of Misaki answering, it was Castiel. "He is doing very well, in fact not negatively affected by Gabriel."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"There is nothing that gives off a side effect to his condition. I believe that the super strength just came as a side effect when Usami made a wish."

Misaki tilted his head in confusion. "But I was the one who wished for his good health."

Castiel continued. "Yes and the wish came true because you are filled with good intentions with no arrogance. But since you are with, and a relationship with Usami who obtains arrogance, there was a small kick in the in the wish."

All eyes were now on Akihiko, and the author threw is hands up in anger. "What, so this is my fault that Mahiro is Superman and my bear wants to kill itself?"

Castiel shrugged. "Basically, yes."

"Well fan-fucking-tastic. I'm going for a smoke." Before Akihiko could walk out Misaki grabbed is sleeve and gave him 'the look' for him to stay. Giving a low growl he sat back down and crossed his arms. "So what do I have to do?"

Sam leaned back against the couch. "According to Gabriel, you have to 'learn your lesson'. Apologize for what you've done- and mean it too. The magic will reverse and everything will be okay."

Grunting, Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sat up and knocked on the closet door. On the other side the bear shrieked and gave more threats to shoot himself again. "Suzuki-san, please come out. I want to apologize to you."

"Why… why?"

"Because I want to make everything right!" There was silence and then the door opened with Suzuki-san stepping out. He left the gun in the back of the closet but red jelly beans were still falling out of his head. However his black sewed eyes looked into Akihiko's purple ones with a glimpse of hope. Rubbing the back of his head Akihiko spoke. "I'm sorry for mistreating you, and always leaving you. You are my bear and I'm supposed to be taking care of you. I do love you Suzuki-san."

Akihiko felt two large felt arms wrap around his waist. Suzuki-san looked up at the man who bought him, and if he could, he was smiling. "Thank you! That's all I wanted to hear!" A bright light emerged from the bear, blinding the men. When it faded the bear fell limp, back to its original form. The jellybeans were gone as well as the gun and they all knew that it was over.

"Well that was _much_ shorter than expected, and all too sappy!" The hunters and angel groaned when the trickster appeared at the kitchen again. This time he was in the fridge and took out a slice of cake that Akihiko bought. He took the white frosting and licked it off his finger, savoring the sweetness before speaking again. "But now the magic is reverse, your bear is back and your nephew is normal. And don't worry, I erased your brother's and sister's memory so it's like it never happened! Happy endings!"

Dean's eye twitched in anger. "That's it? That's all we had to do? This was a waste of time!"

"Hey, not so much Deano, at least you got to visit the land of the rising sun~"

"I'm going to kill you."

Gabriel only laughed. "Love you too Dean! Now who wants to go to the bakery and smother each other in whip cream?" The trickster was sure that his brother spent too much time with Dean because Castiel gave him the middle finger. "Alrighty then, see ya back at the states then!" With snap of his finger he disappeared yet again.

With Suzuki-san in his arms Akihiko looked at the other men. "Well, I thought the whip cream idea was pretty good." He received a smack from Misaki and groans from the brothers.

JR-SPN-JR-SPN

Two days later the Usami penthouse was back to normal along with Akihiko taking more care of Suzuki-san than ever before. As for the man with breasts, well he didn't learn his lesson; his girlfriend left him and is continuing his life as a circus freak.

At Bobby's house Sam and Dean spent their time just watching T.V. and drinking with each other, simply too tired to deal with another case for a while. Sure they did not spend much time in Japan but knowing it was Gabriel who did this wore them out. Later that night all were in bed, except for Castiel who decided to leave and visit his older brother on top of the candy store.

Gabriel sat there, smiling with pink bubble gum in his mouth. He blew a bubble and allowed it to pop. "So, what's up little bro?"

Castiel's face stayed as a frown with eyebrows furrowed. "What is my evaluation?"

"For your first time it was a pretty nice attempt. I mean blaming me instead, classic! Although they did solve it rather quickly."

"I know, next time I will try to be more original."

Gabriel only laughed and patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry Cas! We have a long time, and eventually you'll be as good as me! But not better, oh I won't allow that."

Castiel shrugged off his brother. "Thank you Gabriel." He turned around and planned to fly back but he turned around and glared at the other archangel. "By the way, if you ever proclaim your love for Dean I will, as he says, cut your balls off." And then he disappeared.

Blinking, the trickster just laughed. Even after all the times they got in each other's way, he loved his little brother.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Gasp! Castiel you sly angel. Why did he want to play a trick on the brothers? Well he wants to learn how to be a trickster too… no I just wanted a weird ending. Like I said this is a parody, all OOC and such.<p>

As for my other stories I will try to update as soon as possible. I owe a fanfiction to since she gave me a premium membership and that one is almost done. I also owe another fanfiction to someone on and that one is still in the works too.

So yep, this was all for fun. Please review on this if you love JR, Supernatural or Suzuki-san. Do it or Suzuki will die.

And a message to the writers of Supernatural (spoiler): How dare you kill Castiel and Bobby? What the hell? Do you not love us anymore? Season seven sucks and does not exist! Now you can review.


End file.
